Sadismo
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: "La virtud lleva su propia recompensa" En cuanto a nosotros,los que tenemos inclinaciones voluptuosas,encontraremos nuestra recompensa en el vicio...


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**SADISMO**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

No era nada personal, sus fascinaciones podían llegar a niveles insospechados. Pero, era en momentos como aquellos en que su mente constaba de lucidez paulatina, y se preguntaba ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar la perversidad? ¿Dónde se detendría su imaginación?

¿Cuáles eran los límites del placer?

Jamás había considerado que algo de lo que hacía fuese inhumano. Pues jamás había visto que algún otro animal que no fuese un humano realizara atrocidad tras atrocidad sin remordimientos latente.

No estaba enfermo; era cuando miraba la sangre escurrir por sus manos que sentía la suya propia fluir por sus venas. Era cuando se apagaba la luz del mirar que se sentía vivo. Era cuando las voces se desgarraban que la suya adquiría fuerza. Era cuando la respiración se extinguía que él podía llenar de aire sus pulmones. Eran los gritos de desesperación lo que componía melodías en sus oídos.

No existía mejor inductor del placer que el sufrimiento.

Se preguntaba por qué Dios era tan cruel como para no permitir que sus victimas se atragantaran con su comida del mediodía antes de que él fuera por ellas.

Hubiese sido inhumano. Pues habría sido benevolente.

Cercenar sus cabezas, cuando sus manos eran amarradas hasta ponerse negras, en tanto él entraba frenéticamente en un acto de sexo anal desgarrador. El mirar la expresión de sus caras mientras la cabeza caía al suelo, era lo que le llevaba al momento de éxtasis.

Las orgías llenas de cadáveres azules, y de cuerpos vivos que terminaban entintados en rojo.

Un beso no podía ser disfrutado si la lengua no había sido cortada antes para dejar fluir la sangre.

Cada partícula de su cuerpo vibraba al sentir el contacto de la sangre sobre su piel. El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito; el sólo mirarle presentaba un afrodisíaco para él.

La cena no habría sido nunca la misma sin sus mutilados acompañantes, y una buena y repleta copa de tibia, oscura y espesa sangre.

Mientras más oscura, mas pecados podía sentir transitar por su garganta, que hormigueaba, colocándole una sonrisa escarlata sobre los labios.

Sus mascotas eran alimentadas con partes humanas, y cada hombre que llegaba a su casa, era desmembrado para la hora de su merienda.

El miembro de un hombre tenía tenia el toque amargo ideal para ser acompañado por una buena copa de vino y un puro fino.

Las mamas de una dama eran ideales para el postre. Y las noches de fogatas incendiarías no hubiesen sido lo mismo sin brujas y prostitutas acompañándole, mirando cabellos y huesos arder de poco en poco.

Tantas mujeres habían sido estranguladas en sus manos mientras se saciaba de sus pechos, llenándolas de su blanco semen

La distorsión de su cara al perder el aire, era, por demás, lo más asquerosamente satisfactorio que ah podido ver de cerca.

Las cabezas de sus últimas victimas colgaban alrededor de su cama hasta que comenzaban a atraer las moscas.

Sus ojos congelados eran utilizaos como hielos, y sus manos y pies componían en los floreros de su mansión, los mas exquisitos ramos.

Las mujeres encintas le provocaban un placer descomunal; pues disfrutaba a muerte abrir sus estómagos para mirarles las entrañas mientras fingía hacerles el amor.

Había ocasiones en que incluso podía escuchar el llanto de la cría…

Y su mente era corrompida en placer al escuchar el primer y limpio llanto de una nueva alma humana.

Se dejaba caer sobre el miembro de algún joven, y, llevándolos a un placer desconocido, se saciaba apuñalando su espalda una y otra vez, incapaces de dejar de embestirle ante la cantidad inhóspita de satisfacción, hasta que su expresión se tornaba gris.

Vio morir uno tras otro con el rostro cegado por el placer.

Obligaba a sus drogados invitados a introducir su miembro en un cadáver helado cuya cabeza colgaba atravesada por un gancho, mientras sus perros lubricaban con sus pequeñas lenguas la entrada por la que metería pequeñas navajas sin piedad, una tras otra.

La inocencia de sus ojos aguamarina era velada por el placer humano; y sus rojizos cabellos se mezclaban entre charcos de sangre…

El Marqués de Sade había contado mas de trescientas pasiones pensadas por la mente humana.

Su favorita era la número 69 de Las Pasiones Complejas…

Gaara no había llegado a cumplirlas todas; pero lo que mas lamentaba, mientras escuchaba la sangre de su cuello correr en descontrol fuera de su cuerpo; era no poder mirar la propia expresión de su rostro mientras su cabeza era separada del cuerpo por el filo certero de la guillotina…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


End file.
